Master And His Kitten
by Elemantalelf
Summary: When young Harry Potter is found by a young French man his live is turned around. He now lives with his master. He faces many challenges at school. creatures Harry. Mpreg. Dumbledore/Granger/Molly/Ronald/Ginvrea bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Master And His Kitten**

I do not own Harry Potter.

_(Master to Kitten, Kitten to Master)_

(Thoughts)

_[Kitten speech]_

A young man around 20 was walking down Privet Drive at night. He would have never came to muggle London, but he had felt great pain over the last week. He didn't know why and had waited for his mother to come home from Egypt to ask her about it, she was a curse breaker and she was sent to Egypt and had been in a pyramid breaking ALL the curses on her own and he had no way of contacting her for a while. Then this morning he felt the pain get really bad and followed his instinct. He jumped on a plane from France to Britain and he found himself here.

His instincts lead him to Privet Drive. He stood in front of the Dursley's house catching the scent of blood coming from a garbage can. He looked inside and reeled back in horror. In the garbage can was a young child around the age of 2. The child was beaten badly and had multiple cuts and bruises. He carefully grabbed the child and appeariated to his friend's house.

His friend was in the living room when one of his house elves told him that someone had appeariated outside his house. He told the house elf, Tippy, to bring the person in. He was surprised that it was Lucas Davet. What surprised him more was the fact that he was panicking and caring a small, bloody and beaten child.

"Lucas what happened?" He asked as he summoned medical potions to him.

"I don't know Severus. I told you about the pain I felt over the last week, right?" At the nod he received as he was instructed to lay the child down on the transfigured medical table he continued. "Well this morning it was real intense and something made me come here to Britain. I was on Privet Drive when the scent of blood caught my attention. The smell was coming from a garbage can." Severus looked up at him horrified. "Yes, what you are thinking is correct. This young child was stuffed into a garbage can. I took him out as carefully as I could and came to you."

Severus nodded and scanned him after getting his over sized clothes off. They watch in horror as a scroll appeared and kept growing as it listed what was wrong with him. The scroll stopped when it hit the floor. Severus grabbed it and read out loud what it said.

_**Harry James Potter age 4**_

_Starved_

_Malnutrition_

_Broken ribs -4_

_Broken arms -left_

_Right arm healed wrong_

_Broken ankles -right_

_Concussions -2_

_Small cuts -159_

_Large cuts -56_

_Stab wound to the stomach_

_Words carved into back -3_

_Whip wounds -17_

_Burns -left hand 2, right arm 1, right hand 4_

_Rape -tares-500_

_Bruises -200_

_Internal bruises -30_

_Internal bleeding -Stomach_

_Block on magic -Caster Dumbledore, Potions Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potions -Giver Dumbledore_

_Inheritance Blocks -Caster Dumbledore_

_Love Potions -Giver Dumbledore_

_Compulsion Spells -Caster Dumbledore_

_Compulsion Potions -Giver Dumbledore_

Severus and Lucas looked at each other in horror. The boy-who-lived was being abused. He was in danger of dying. Severus quickly got to work healing the boy. Even though he hated the boy's father didn't mean he deserved this, no child deserve this.


	2. Chapter 2

Master And His Kitten

I do not own Harry Potter.  
_(Master to Kitten, Kitten to Master)_  
(Thoughts)  
_[Kitten speech]_

Severus and Lucas had finally finished healing Harry. He only had a few scars, but thanks to Severus and his potions you could barely see them. They had also removed the spells and potions placed and given to him. They were both surprised when Harry glowed a faint blue color before a long black cat tail and two black cat ears appeared on him. The lighting bolt scar disappeared.

"Severus why is Potter a neko. Nobody in his family was a neko, right?"

"I don't know. Potter's family is a purebloods and last thing I knew Lily was a muggleborn."

"Mm."

They looked over at Harry to see that he was waking up. Harry suddenly sat up scared. He looked around the room frantically. He looked over and spotted Severus and Lucas. He slowly backed away. They could see that Harry's eyes were slit like a cat. Harry stared at them for a long time.

Harry realized that he wasn't in pain and looked down at himself. His eyes widen in surprise when he noticed that he was in clothes that actually fit and looked new. He lifted up his shirt up and noticed that there was barely any scars.

Lucas sat on the bed and Harry looked up. For some reason he felt safe and protected around this adult. Harry tail curled around his stomach and looked at it in surprise.

"Huh?" Harry was confused when he felt that the tail was connected to his lower back.

"You also have ears." Lucas said.

Harry reached up and felt that he did indeed have ears. He was now even more confused. He looked up at them both and started to cry startling the two men.

"What is the matter, child?" Severus asked in alarm.

"I am even more of a freak now." Harry sobbed. Harry looked up when he felt a finger under his chin lift it up.

"You are NOT a freak." Lucas stated empathizing the not. "You are a baby neko and a wizard. There is nothing wrong with that."

"But uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia said that I was a freak. just like my parents."

"They were not freaks either Mr. Potter. Your mum was a healer and your father was an auror." Severus said even though he was defending Potter Sr. Potter looked confused.

"A healer is a doctor and the aurors are the police." Lucas explained.

"Aunt Petunia said that my father was a jobless drunk and my mum was a drunken whore."

"She said what? Did she tell you how they died?" Severus asked trying to keep his temper in check so that he didn't scare Harry.

"Father was driving drunk, arguing with mum, and I was crying in the backseat. He crashed into a tree killing them and leaving a scar over my eye."

"Harry your parents died protecting you."

"How do you know?"Harry looked at Severus in suspicion.

"I knew your parents." Harry looked at him in surprise. "They loved you like crazy. They weren't drunks and your mum wasn't a whore."

"So aunt Petunia lied to me. Was she jealous of mum?" This question surprised them. This was a good guess and question for a four year old.

"Yes she was. Your mum was beautiful, smart, and witch." Severus stated.

"Was mum and dad nekos? Was only one of them a neko? Was dad a wizard too?" Again Harry surprised them with these questions.

"No, neither of your parents were nekos as far as I knew. Your father was indeed a wizard."

"Why don't I hurt? Why are all the bruises gone and I can barley see the scars?" Severus could see that he took after his mum with being smart.

"I found you thrown away in a garbage can." They saw Harry's eyes tear up. "I brought you to Severus and we both healed you."

"I have created a potion that heals scars, but not completely. Haven't figured out how to do that yet. Before you woke up you glowed faint blue and then grew your cat appendages and your eyes are slit like a cat." Harry was surprised to hear that. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Prove that your wizards." Again they were surprised at how smart the four year old was.

Severus and Lucas took out their wands. They both muttered Expecto Patronum. Severus's doe and Lucas's panther patronums appeared. Harry was surprised. He nodded, turned towards Lucas, and asked his next question.

"Why do I feel safe and protected near you? Why do I feel drawn towards your, like I need to always be near you?" They both dropped their jaws.

"We don't know. My guess is that you both are mates."

"Shit!" Lucas exclaimed as Harry's eyes widen. "You can't be serious."

"Why? Do you not like me?" Harry asked as his eyes teared up again and thinking that he was going to be rejected once again.

"No, I like you. Its just your young and I don't want to take your life away."

"Oh." Harry then yawned.

"Harry get some rest okay. You had a long night. We will see you in the morning."

Harry nodded and curled up like a cat on the bed. Lucas stood and they both left. Severus went to his room and Lucas went into the room he used when he visited.


	3. Chapter 3

Master And His Kitten

I do not own Harry Potter.  
_(Master to Kitten, Kitten to Master)_  
(Thoughts)  
_[Kitten speech]_

After the adults left Harry laid in the bed thinking. He was wondering why it hurt him when he thought that the blond haired man had rejected him. It didn't even hurt as much when his relatives had rejected him. He was confused about how they knew his name, but he didn't know theirs. He also didn't know why they were taking care of him. He slowly drifted off to sleep as curled up like a cat.

The next morning Lucas checked on Harry and smiled when he saw that harry was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. The pillows and blankets were on the floor. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Lucas started to silently laugh when Harry turned and stretched out like a cat. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Lucas.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning." Harry tilted his head to the side. "What is your name? You and the dark haired man didn't tell me yesterday."

"We didn't?" Harry shook his head. "Sorry I am Lucas Davet and the dark haired man is Severus Snape."

"It is nice to meet you."

"You too, Harry. Now come along Harry, it is time for breakfast."

"Okay." Harry slipped his hand into Lucas's, causing Lucas to smile.

Both made their way down to the dinning room with Lucas pointing out each room they passed at Prince manor. Harry looked around the place in awe. He thought that it was the most beautiful house that he had every been in.

"Do I have to clean this place?"

"No. You won't clean Prince manor and you won't clean Davet manor in France." Lucas was horrified that Harry thought that he would have to clean the manor.

"Okay."

They continued on their way until they came to the dinning room where Severus was already drinking his morning coffee. He looked up to where the pair came in and spotted their conjoined hands. Lucas sat down next to Severus on the right and helped Harry sit next to him.

"Good morning Sev."

"Good morning Severus, sir."

"Harry you can drop the sir and good morning to you both. Lucas don't call me Sev."

"Fine. I will call you Sevvy."

"Don't you dare." Severus threatened as he glared at Lucas.

"Aww, but Sevvy." Lucas wined playfully.

Both adults were startled when Harry giggle. They had forgotten he was there while they were teasing each other. They did this everymorning.

"And what is so funny Mr. Potter?" Asked Severus with one eyebrow raised.

"You two are." Harry said with a bright smile.

Harry for some reason knew that he was safe with them, especially Lucas. When he was near Lucas he felt safe, protected, happy, and loved. He didn't know why, but he was just going to go with it and not think about it. He was only four years old after all.

Lucas filled Harry's plate and then filled his own. He smiled when Harry said thank you, smiled at him, and ate his food. All three ate their breakfast in silence. Lucas and Severus shared a smile knowing that they had gotten Harry to smile.

After they were done Lucas and Severus took Harry to the study. They were going to tell Harry what was doing to happen and try to explain what mates were. They were not sure what to explain to a 4 year old though,

"Harry today we are going to put a glamour on you to hide your cat ears, tail, and make your eyes look human, okay?" Lucas asked/told Harry.

"Why?"

"Well we are going out and some people don't like nekos and others love them so much that they always want to touch them."

"Oh. Why are we going out?"

"To get you new clothes."

"I get knew clothes? Really?" It pained their hearts to see Harry like this. This will probably be the first time Harry will own new clothes.

"Yes." Lucas replied to a practically glowing neko.

Harry jumped out of his seat and gave Lucas a hug and then hugged a very surprised Severus. They both saw the bright smile that Harry had on his small face. Severus gave Harry a pair of shrunken clothes and told him to put them on. Lucas left to show Harry the way to the living room and Severus went into the living room.

Harry came bouncing into the room with Lucas. Severus told Lucas to hold Harry and use the floo. Severus went after them. Harry was amazed by the emerald flames and even more amazed by what was on the other end of the fireplace. Before he closed his eyes he was in a living room and when he opened them again he was in another place.


End file.
